The present invention relates to a shock absorbing heel structure, and more specifically to a shock absorbing heel block for mounting on an outsole in flush with an insole to absorb shocks.
In order to comfort the foot, several flexible materials have been developed for making soles for shoes. However, these flexible materials cannot effectively absorb shocks when the user walks, runs or jumps. There are known cushion blocks designed for use in shoes to absorb shocks. These cushion blocks are filled with air or a hydraulic fluid. However, these cushion blocks are designed to be installed inside the insole of a shoe, therefore they are not visible from outside when installed. Further, these cushion blocks are commonly expensive.